User talk:Orange Yoda
Hello, Orange Yoda. You are a sysop now. Congrats. --Clay Mario Thanks for the complement. If you think of any battle courses feel free to add them. -Blazerxz Oh I almost forgot, feel free to add karts/bikes, new characters and new items - Blazerxz Sorry, I'm forgetful today. You can edit either of my other wiki's on my user page if you wish. Blazerxz 15:21, 7 April 2009 (UTC)Blazerxz oh it's nouthing...just lookin around. Thanks for making the page a little cleaner. If you can, can you tidy up my other pages Super Bowser Bros?!? and Mario & Luigi RPG 4: Bigger and Better that Before? I would appreciate it greatly. Thanks!! :) Blazerxz 15:04, 27 April 2009 (UTC)Blazerxz Okay thanks for telling me how to do that. I should be able to make my pages better now. Thanks again for the info!! Oh can you tell me how to import pictures? Thanks for your help. Blazerxz 15:39, 29 April 2009 (UTC)Blazerxz One more thing, how do you pet the edit mark in your pages? I need to know that. Thanks for the help! Blazerxz 15:42, 29 April 2009 (UTC)Blazerxz Wait, did you make me a member on your fanon or not? When I went there, I was logged on, but I've never been to your fanon. Can you tell me what happened? Blazerxz 14:48, 1 May 2009 (UTC)Blazerxz Can I ask you a favor? Can you put karts and bikes on the Mario Kart: Galaxy Tour page? I would but I can't really think of any, and even if I did I'm really busy now. Thanks, Orange Yoda! Shoot, forgot to include my name. Help me if you can and tell me if you do help me. 16:07, 7 May 2009 (UTC)Blazerxz Hey i am Planing to do a Machinima soon i just need the equipment and also is it possible to do it on an emulator????Please talk to me on my talk Page and Have a Nice Day!-Boba fett 32 16:07, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Dude Thanks in fact i will be contributing on the Game Hacks Wiki so see you around-Boba fett 32 23:13, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Adoption Dear Orange Yoda, :I am an avid and long-term Mario Fan with big dreams for this database. I hail from the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki, and I am a Bureaucrat there. I have a whole list of ideas and such to install, from countries to politicians to characters to stories, but to begin an expansion system, I need administrator powers. This wiki seems to be dead, for there are few edits here. :I wish to take over, or at least join, in managing this site and such. I love Mario and would love to see this thing have over one thousand articles some day. :I am a firm believer in cleanliness, fun, and expansionism. I love to write and I love Mario. I request a promotion, and though you are no a Bureaucrat, you seem to be the only user around here who still comes on. I guarentee you that I will help run the Mario Fanon Wiki and make it a great site to visit. :Thank you for your time. ::--† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 20:17, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Hello Heres A Video That Made Me Want To Work On SUPER DUPER MARIO RAINBOW FACTORY. User:MarioKartWiiFan FA We have been voting for a Featured Article. Please give your opinion on whether it is worthy or not--'Shade' 14:46, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:07, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Import I need a template imported from here as soon as possible for my page. If you can't make an Organization Infobox Template. —Super (Republic Holovision) 22:29, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Help Can you help me with articles that I am doing cleanups on and help me do it the way I would. Thank you. Shy Guys Suck 21:30, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Fantendo Why are you blocked on Fantendo? Shy Guys Suck 12:30, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Retractable templates Can you also add retractable templates? Thanks! -Vroom999 19:54, August 31, 2010 (UTC) OMG, hai! Hay, Orange Yoda from MahSimz Fanon Wiki. Ah haz cum heer beecuz Ah'm plannan' on makan' a gaem heer. Doo u hav aneh suggeshunz on wut 2 doo & wut nut 2 doo? Tanx. Katrina the Rich Girl 23:33, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Noe, liek on wut 2 doo & wut not 2doo. Ah read teh roolz paeg but, yeah... Katrina the Rich Girl 01:07, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Translation: Hey, Orange Yoda from My Sims Fanon Wiki. I have come here because I'm planning on making a game here. Do you have any suggestions on what to do and what to not do? Thanks.--'Shade' 20:20, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Cody Tran My article, Cody Tran, is now up for nomination as a Featured Article. Please Vote now! ;) Articles to delete Please delete the articles located in Category:Candidates for deletion (if you can't find it, you can find its talk page in my contributions). Oh, and can you do something about CoolHungryYoshi? He is making articles completely not related to Mario, then made a semi hate game article (the objective is to destroy users who nominate his articles for deletion, aka me)simply to express anger towards me not letting him get his way.--'Shade' 03:11, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Articles Okay, Orange Yoda. I kind of have the same problem as CoolHungryYoshi. But not as big. I don't really care, actually. Though, I wish you never deleted it. I'm totally fine with this, but i did add in how they appear on Mario Fanon. -Phineasnferb. A Compromise Okay, so you know all the chaos with article deletion and stuff? Well, forget my other message, I have a great compromise. You see, CoolHungryYoshi made those articles about the Toy Story people, right? Well, the plan is to make them on here but just not make an article about them. Okay? I hope you agree! :) -Phineasnferb Toy Story Articles CoolHungryYoshi made them, but if you read my last message, you know what I'm saying. Do you? I hope! :) -Phineasnferb Articles Could you check this? It contains all the pages that have been marked for deletion for good reasons.--''Shade'' 11:34, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, more Diddy Kong Racing characters will be coming.